Rowanstar (CotC)
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |leader=Rowanstar |starclan resident=Rowanstar |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Code of the Clans'' |deadbooks=''Cloudstar's Journey'' }} Rowanstar is a black-and-brown tom. Rowanstar was an ancient SkyClan leader in the forest territories, and his deputy was Nightmask. He was leader when Poppycloud suggested a new rule to the code, to patrol borders frequently, and he enforced the rule. Later, in StarClan, he appeared to Cloudstar and told him about the rule of the code that Poppycloud suggested. History In the Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :Cloudstar is dreaming and is taken to StarClan. He is reunited with Maplestar, a cat who was at his leader ceremony, and suddenly Rowanstar appears from a clump of ferns. Maplestar introduces Cloudstar to Rowanstar. Rowanstar meows that he was one of the leaders who decided that patrolling and marking territorial borders daily should be a code in the warrior code. He also adds that Clear Sky made the outline of the territory, but he made the borders strong as stone. Maplestar seems displeased and mews that she recalls that the issue was brought up at a Gathering when his patrols were caught many times in ThunderClan territory. Rowanstar snaps back that ThunderClan's markers were not clear. Another cat rumbles that both Rowanstar and Maplestar brought honor and strength to SkyClan, but he made the greatest contribution to the warrior code. Darkstar appears and tells the leaders about his contribution to the warrior code. Cloudstar asks if he regrets giving ThunderClan a strip of forest, and Rowanstar is said to look appalled. In the ''Field Guides ''Code of the Clans :Rowanstar is an ancient SkyClan leader. :He comes out of his den when theleader, Lionstar, comes into the SkyClan [[Camp|camp] to complain that he had found SkyClan warriors on his territory. Rowanstar retorts that they had found ThunderClan cats on their territory too, and that ThunderClan should mark their borders more often so others can recognize the border, if they didn't want cats crossing them. :When a SkyClan warrior, Poppycloud, steps up and tells them all it should be part of the code to patrol borders frequently, Rowanstar lets her speak. He agrees with her that if both Clans were to patrol their territory more often, there would be less conflict. Lionstar, however, disagrees, asking what leader would be mouse-brained enough to have to be told that. Rowanstar tells him that it would be a leader that thinks a patrol walking on their own boundaries is planning an attack against them; that meaning Lionstar. Rowanstar says he will put forward the idea at the Gathering. When Lionstar threatens him, saying he'll be able to rip the fur off any cat who trespasses, Rowanstar replies that they will also punish any ThunderClan cats who cross the border. Trivia Mistakes *Rowanstar's name has been spelled as Rowan-star. Character pixels Leader info }} Quotes Notes and references de:Eschenstern (WC)ru:Рябиновая Звезда (Небесное племя)pl:Jarzębinowa Gwiazda (CotC)fr:Étoile Brunefi:Pihlajatähti (KL) Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:SkyClan cats Category:Leaders Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:StarClan cats